


When It Hits You

by AthrunYuy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, downtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthrunYuy/pseuds/AthrunYuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been love struck? It finally happens to John while camping on the mainland</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Hits You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them, but Oh! If only I could  
> AN: This is just something that came to mind @ two in the morning after reading a story by The Grrrl. One of the stories made them seem so happy and I only wish I could have written this better but I’m already sleep deprived

~*~*~*~

John couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face as he caught sight of Rodney off a ways with the Athosians children. Every where they’d go he couldn’t escape the youth he claims to hate so much. He believed that over time Rodney just gave up the fight to scare them off and decided to join them in their play. Tonight, he had a whole crowd of children of all ages bunched close to him as he told them a tale. Each one of them had looks of wonder on their faces, so enchanted by what was being told to them.

John was beginning to loose trace of the conversation around him as his heart began to take over his mind. Everything was shifted to the background except for the man yards away. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Teyla nudging his side brought him back to the conversation at hand. When he looked again he couldn’t help but be a little disappointed to see that Rodney went back to his story.

He tried, he really did, but his thoughts drifted him out of the conversation once again. It didn’t seem to matter to any of them, none bothering to pay him any mind as they all continued to enjoy themselves. The adults around the fire where John was seated laughed at how entertained the children were with the Scientist as a round of laughter accompanied the thrilled shrieks of the children as Rodney must have gotten to a good part in their story. Everything felt good.

John got caught up in watching the way the fire light danced across Rodneys face. He was beautiful in that light. Captivating. It wouldn’t mater what expression he wore, for he had many, even his annoyed one, John would never get tired of looking him. The man with the amazing blue eyes could always see John for John. He could never hide when with him. Rodney always saw the real him like nobody has ever been able to do before. John felt for possibly the first time in his life true happiness. He had a home, friends and someone to fight for. Someone worth any risk.

He couldn’t tell when it hit him, but when it did it nearly took his breath away. His smile returned with a fighting force as he realized what this meant. Warmth spread through him like the fire in front of him. Trying not to be rude, John tried to cover his smile with his hand as he was flooded with emotions he’s never felt before. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes as he tried to shuffle a chuckle. He knew he probably looked absurd and out of his mind with the over whelming serge of emotions trying to implode on him, but couldn’t find himself caring.

The hand at his mouth tried to force his smile to relax as his face began to hurt from the sheer force of it. This seemed to have caught Teyla’s attention. “Are you ill John?” She asked him with concern privately letting the conversation continue on without her.

John only dared to shake his head eyes glued to Rodney. Teyla followed where his eyes led and could now place the purpose in Johns eyes. Bringing himself together with a few deep breaths, John pulled Teyla even closer to where they were cheek to cheek. “I love him.” He whispered into her ear.

Teyla pulled back abruptly with excitement, as John went back to trying to cover his smile. “Go. Go now and tell him.” She pushed at his leg. John hesitated at first, but seeing Teyla ecstatic over the news gave him enough strength to get up. He felt like such a girl but who the hell cared. They had never mentioned anything about love in their relationship before but there was no turning back now. Time to make things permanent by telling Rodney what he already knew through touch. Give Rodney the one thing he hadn’t been able to give him till now.

Teyla watched anxiously as John made his way over to where Rodney was still with the kids. Behind her Ronon was about to pass her by but was strongly redirected to the ground beside her by the hem of his shirt. “What?” He asked trying to pick himself up at lease into a sitting position.

Ronon followed her gaze noting how she seemed nervous biting on her thumb nail. “He’s finally going to tell him.” She whispered as if they were watching a movie and it was coming to the climax.

It took Ronon a second to catch on but when he did his whole attention was on his CO. They watched silently from afar as John came up behind Rodney and gently tapped him on the shoulder then whispered into his ear. The first reaction was shock before a smile overtook Rodneys features. John looked as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders as he stood himself back up from his crouch. A truly happy expression appeared on Rodneys face as his eyes followed Johns retreating back as he headed slowly back to where Teyla now sat with Ronon.

Completely smug about himself, John tired for cool again when he reached his other teammates. “I’m turning in for the night guys.” He said calmly but with a smile. Ronon gave him a punch in the arm for encouragement and a quick, ‘it’s about time’ for good measure. John only chuckled then leaned his forehead against Teyla in sign of thanks before casually heading for ‘bed’. Rodney soon followed after him.          


End file.
